Garfield 2: Lost In Hawaii
by Cave Cat
Summary: (My sequel to "Garfield: The Movie) Jon, Garfield, and Odie are going on vacation to Las Vegas but an accident at the airport causes Garfield and Odie to accidently go to Hawaii. Can they try to find a way home? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1: Garfield's Morning

                    Hello there, this is my second story here on As I've told you already, this is my fan-made sequel to "Garfield: The Movie" In this story, Jon, Garfield, and Odie are going to Las Vegas but a problem at the airport causes Garfield and Odie to accidentally get put on a plane for Honolulu. Anyway, here's the first chapter. And don't flame or spam me if I can't find the right songs to fit the movie. Before I start, here's the disclaimer: I do not own Garfield or Twentieth Century Fox productions. Because if I did, then I would've made Odie, Arlene, and Nermal CGI animated characters. Anyway, on with the story!

                                        Garfield 2: Lost In Hawaii

                                    Chapter 1: Garfield's Morning

Twentieth Century Fox presents

A Davis Entertainment Production

                The scene opens with Jon's house from an above view as the song, "When The Morning Comes" By Smash Mouth starts playing. Then, the title "Garfield 2: Lost In Hawaii" appears on the screen the same way the title for "Garfield" did. Then, we see both Garfield and Odie sleeping in Garfield's bed in Jon's room. Then, the scene switches to Jon's office, the stairs, the living room, the kitchen, the bathroom, and back to Jon's room again. As the song ends, Garfield and Odie wake up but they see that Jon is still asleep. "I can't believe this. Jon's off in his sleep mode again," Garfield said gloomily. Odie whimpered softly. "But I've got an idea on how to wake him up, Odie," Garfield said. Then, he leaned forward so he could tell Odie his plan. Odie seemed to understand. "Okay, Odie. It's time for Operation: Wake Up Jon!" Garfield announced. Odie barked happily in response.

                Jon slept on without any interruptions.... Until the sound of cymbals, trumpet, oboe, piano, cello, tuba, and drum music caused him to fall out of bed. "Garfield! Odie! Do you boys mind?" Jon asked when he got up. "Looks our plan to wake up Jon has been a success, Odie," Garfield said. Odie barked in response. Later, Jon is taking his morning shower with Garfield and Odie sitting on the sink. "Odie, all the water lines in this house are connected to each other. For example, if I turn on the hot water on the sink, there will no longer be hot water in Jon's shower. Observe," Garfield said. Then, he turned on the hot water knob on the sink causing Jon to scream in the shower. (A/N: Sound familiar?) Jon came out of the shower wearing a jade green shower cap with pink polka dots and a light green towel wrapped around his waist while looking very angry. "Get off the sink now!" He shouted at Garfield and Odie. "Isn't science great?" Garfield asked as him and Odie got off the sink.

                Later, Garfield and Odie are sitting in the living room watching some kind of movie on TV. The movie is "Star Wars". Odie was a little scared of the sound effects of the movie. "You don't like this movie, boy? Okay, I'll change the channel," Garfield said. He pressed the button on the remote control and the channel switched to Pokemon. "Does this make you better, Odie?" Garfield asked. Odie watched the show and didn't look worried this time. Later, Jon came into the room and saw Garfield and Odie watching Pokemon. "Garfield, Odie, I've got some exciting news to tell you both," Jon said. "Betcha that he's gonna say that the Kibbly Kat cat food company went out of business now that Happy Chapman's in jail," Garfield said. "I've saved all my money from counting a lot of bills and faxes so we're gonna go on vacation to Las Vegas, Nevada tomorrow," Jon announced. "Oh, no! Not Las Vegas!" Garfield shouted in horror.

To Be Continued....

Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Las Vegas Plans

Hello again! Guess what? I have finally decided to post up Chapter 2 of "Garfield 2: Lost In Hawaii"! How lucky is that? Here's a little note to remind all of you: Garfield acquires his old "Never leaving the cul-de-sac" rule from the first movie now here's chapter 2!

Garfield 2: Lost In Hawaii

Chapter 2: Las Vegas Plans

"Jon! You can't be serious! We can't go to Las Vegas! It's cruel and unusual punishment to go there! There are gamblers, drunk Indians, and muggers who only maraud you for your money!" Garfield complained as Jon started packing up his suitcase. "Garfield, think of all the neat things that we'll do in Las Vegas when we get there," Jon said. "I'd rather think about all the worse things that happen in the world," Garfield grumbled to himself. Odie watched Garfield being miserable and was confused about what's wrong with him. Jon noticed Garfield looking gloomy and said, "Cheer up, Garfield, when we get to Las Vegas, maybe you'll meet some lady cats who would be attracted to you." "I doubt that will happen," Garfield said.

Later, Jon was on the phone with one of the workers at Inversion Layer Airlines. (A/N: If no one knows, that is the airport that Garfield, Jon, and Odie went on vacation in the Garfield special, "Garfield In Paradise".) "Hello, Donna? This is Jon Arbuckle. I'd like to have a ticket to Las Vegas, please. Uh, yes, me, my cat, Garfield, and my dog, Odie are going there," Jon said on the phone. Meanwhile, Garfield laid on his chair with Odie sitting on the floor while being bored. "I cannot believe this, Odie. I know that going to Las Vegas will be a massive disaster for all of us," Garfield said. Odie barked. "Barking won't do any good, Odie. If Jon wasn't a cheapskate, we'd go to Hawaii instead. Besides, Jon doesn't know that I never leave the cul-de-sac for those kinds of things anyway," Garfield said. "Okay, thanks a lot, Donna, bye," Jon said as he hung up his cell phone. "I just talked to Donna on the phone and she said for us to come by tomorrow at 9:00 in the morning," He said. "Now, I know that it'll be the worst for all of us," Garfield said angrily.

The next morning, Jon was up early but Garfield and Odie weren't up. "Rise and shine, boys. Today's the big day," Jon said. "I'm not leaving and neither is Odie!" Garfield said in anger. Then, him and Odie both clamped theirselves to Garfield's bed so they wouldn't leave. Jon got angry and said, "You're coming with me and that's final!" Then, he started to try and pull Garfield and Odie out of bed. "No! Never in this lifetime!" Garfield shouted angrily. Jon pulled really hard but Garfield and Odie held on tight as they can until Jon tripped over Garfield's ball causing him, Garfield, and Odie to fall down the stairs. "Ow, I think I bruised my nose again," Garfield said. Odie whined in pain. "Alright, that's it. Let's go!" Jon shouted. He picked up Garfield and Odie in his arms, picked up his suitcase, then went to the car. Meanwhile, Nermal, Arlene, and Luca were watching the whole thing.

"I wonder where Garfield and Odie are going with Jon?" Nermal asked. "Don't ask me because I don't know either," Arlene said. "I think I know where Fat Cat and Little Dog are going," Luca said. "Where are they going, Luca?" Arlene asked. "They're going to Las Vegas, but Fat Cat doesn't seem too thrilled about it," Luca answered. "Really? I always knew that Garfield didn't like leaving the cul-de-sac," Nermal said. "But he left when Odie ran away, remember?" Arlene asked. "Yes, I do remember," Nermal said. The trio watched as Jon's car pulled out of the garage on the way to the airport.

To Be Continued….

Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3: The Mishap

Hello again. This time, I'm gonna put up Chapter 3 of "Garfield 2: Lost In Hawaii". Thank you to all the reviewers who encouraged me to keep going. Now here's Chapter 3.

Garfield 2: Lost In Hawaii

Chapter 3: The Mishap

Jon drove the car on the way to the airport. Inside the car, the radio was playing the song, "I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore" by REO Speedwagon. "We should be getting close to the airport now, guys. I cannot wait to meet all the pretty girls living in Las Vegas," Jon said. "You always seem to think about getting a date, don't you? I only go somewhere if they have all-you-can-eat buffets there," Garfield said as him and Odie sat in the backseat. "In Las Vegas, there are casinos that have intriguing casino and/or card games such as roulette, poker, craps, cribbage, gin rummy, or even bridge," Jon said. "Count me out, I'm not interested in playing casino games," Garfield said. After the song got done playing, the announcer on the radio said, "That was REO Speedwagon with 'I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore'. Coming up, the weather for this week." "I'm hoping that the guy on the radio would say that there's a terrorist attack," Garfield said.

Soon, the car drove up to the airport. Jon got out of the car and got out the suitcases as did Garfield and Odie. Garfield had a khaki traveling bag slung on his back as did Odie but Odie's was colored teal. When the trio went up to the check up counter, Donna was waiting for them. "I'm glad you made it, Mr. Arbuckle," Donna said. "Now, about the ticket to Las Vegas," Jon said. "Uh, Mr. Arbuckle, I'm afraid your animals cannot sit in first class with you. They'll both have to go in cages in the baggage compartment," Donna said. "What? Does this mean no in-flight movie?" Garfield asked as two flight attendants came and put him and Odie in two pet cages. "The plane for Las Vegas is at Gate 12, Mr. Arbuckle," Donna said as she gave the ticket to Jon. "Thanks, Donna," Jon said as he placed his suitcases on the luggage-transporting thing. (A/N: I forgot what that machine at the airport is called. Can anyone inform me please?) The two flight attendants gave Garfield and Odie to their assistant, Schmidlapp, the stupidest flight attendant in the airport. "Schmidlapp, take these two cages to Gate 12," One of the flight attendants said. "No problem," Schmidlapp said. Then, he walked off while carrying the two cages with Garfield and Odie in them. Schmidlapp put the two cages on the luggage-transporting thing but it wasn't the thing for Gate 12, it was actually the thing for Gate 36, the airline for Hawaii! "Las Vegas, here we come," Jon said as he walked towards Gate 12. Unknown to Jon, Garfield and Odie were being taken to a different plane that would take them to Hawaii instead of Las Vegas. "Well, maybe Las Vegas won't be such a bad place after all. Just as long as the casinos have all-you-can-eat buffets there," Garfield said. "Bark! Bark!" Odie barked. The luggage car then stopped at the airplane and the driver said, "Here's the rest!" Next, he picked up Garfield and Odie's cages and put them on the ramp as another helper put them in the baggage compartment of the plane.

Meanwhile, Jon had gotten a seat in first class in the other plane and sat in seat D2. "Are we comfortable, sir?" The stewardess asked. "Yes, ma'am," Jon said. "Attention, passengers. We are now ready for take-off," An off-screen voice said. The plane started moving then it had taken off into the air. The plane that Garfield and Odie had gotten put on had also taken off, but towards a different direction.

To Be Continued….

Read and Review! Happy Holidays to everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: Onward To Hawaii?

Hello there, everyone. Happy New Year! This is my very first update of the new year. To make a long story short, I have decided to take a little break from writing my stories during Christmas Break. Now, here's Chapter 4 of "Garfield 2: Lost In Hawaii"! I hope you enjoy it, readers!

Garfield 2: Lost In Hawaii

Chapter 4: Onward To Hawaii?

Inside the baggage compartment of the plane to Hawaii, Garfield and Odie were very hungry because they haven't eaten anything ever since the morning. "I'm so hungry that I can eat a 60-foot tall pan of lasagna," Garfield moaned. Suddenly, the two animals heard the door open up and a flight attendant walked in to check on the luggage to make sure that nothing got broken. "Let's hope that guy would drop some food when he leaves," Garfield said. "Bark! Bark! Bark!" Odie barked. When the flight attendant was done checking the entire luggage, he left the room but not before accidentally dropping a full-size bag of Salsa Picante-Flavored Flavor Blasted Goldfish crackers. "See? What did I tell you?" Garfield asked. Odie was amazed that Garfield was right about the flight attendant accidentally dropping some food.

Later, Garfield and Odie were both seen eating the Goldfish crackers and savoring the spiciness. "This is delicious. It's like eating Texan-style fish treats," Garfield said in a mouthful of Goldfish crackers. Odie concurred. "Y'know, Odie. Maybe Las Vegas won't be such a bad place after all when we get there," Garfield said before he shoved in another mouthful of Goldfish crackers. "Arf!" Odie barked. "Maybe there's a chance that I would take up playing Roulette or Craps," Garfield said. Odie was a bit confused about what Garfield was talking about. "I would probably become the very first cat to ever play any casino games. I can see the headlines now: 'Gambler Feline Makes A Bundle Out Of Roulette'," Garfield said.

7 hours later, the flight attendant walked back in and was curious about what Garfield and Odie were doing in the baggage compartment because he didn't recall seeing someone put a cat and a dog in their cages on an airline for Hawaii. "I wonder how these animals got here?" He asked himself. Then, he walked towards the hangar door and opened it up. "I don't think I like the looks of this, Odie," Garfield said while sounding a bit scared. Odie whimpered in agreement. The flight attendant picked up Garfield's cage and threw him out the hangar door. "Odiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!" Garfield screamed as he fell down, down, down. Next, the flight attendant picked up Odie's cage and threw him out the hangar door also.

The two animals fell down from the sky non-stop until they landed in the water with a splash. Garfield came up to the surface of the water in his pet cage while sputtering and said, "That's odd. There aren't any oceans near Las Vegas, with exception of the Great Salt Lake in Utah." Odie came up to the surface a few moments after. Garfield and Odie looked over and saw that they were in the water a few feet away from a lovely beach. "Is this what I think it is?" Garfield asked himself. Then, moments later, he put on a happy face and said, "It is! It's Hawaii! My wish to go to Hawaii has finally came true! This is definitely heaven!" Then, the song "Heaven" By Los Lonely Boys started playing. Garfield and Odie climbed up onto the beach and looked around to admire the beauty of the place. "This is definitely the life for me. No shots at the vet, no going on diets, no disgusting cat food, and no getting chased by Luca," Garfield said. Odie also agreed with Garfield. "I wonder if it's possible that there will be Italian restaurants or pizza places here?" Garfield asked himself. Moments later, the song started to fade out.

In Las Vegas, the plane that Jon was riding on had stopped at the airport. "Attention, all passengers, we are now arriving in Las Vegas so please keep your seatbelts fastened until the plane comes to a full and complete stop," The waitress said. "This is it," Jon said to himself. After the plane stopped, all the passengers unbuckled their seatbelts and walked out so they could get all of their luggage. Jon got his suitcases but he couldn't see any sign of Garfield or Odie. He walked into the baggage compartment and met up with a flight attendant. "Excuse me, sir. Have you seen where my cat, Garfield, and my dog, Odie, went off to?" Jon asked. "I'm sorry, sir, but I haven't seen any cats or dogs on here," The flight attendant answered. "Oh, no! This is a disaster! I wonder where they went!?!?" Jon asked in horror. Then, he ran out of the plane while calling for Garfield and Odie.

To Be Continued….

Looks like Jon has lost Garfield and Odie again. Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5: Lasagna In Motion

Hi there, Cave Cat here once again with another update! Before I start, here are a few things that I want you all to know: You know that in the first Garfield movie, Garfield sang a parody of the Billy Joel song "New York State Of Mind" by singing "New Dog State Of Mind"? Well, I've decided to have Garfield sing another parody but of the song "Emotion In Motion" by Ric Ocasek by singing "Lasagna In Motion" which is how that ties in with the title of this chapter. The lyrics of that song are changed by me (And took a darn long time doing so). Well, enough talking from me so here's Chapter 5.

Garfield 2: Lost In Hawaii

Chapter 5: Lasagna In Motion

Back in Honolulu Hawaii in a small restaurant, the chef had chased out Garfield and Odie. "Get the hell out of here, you thieving rascals!" The chef shouted as he chased out the two animals. "And stay out!" He shouted before he slammed the door. "Drat! I cannot believe it, that restaurant had some good pasta too. I live for pasta, lasagna especially. What will I do without them?" Garfield asked himself as music started to play. Then, Garfield had started to launch off into a song that went like this:

(X)

_Lasagna is the best food_

_That I've tasted in my life_

_I'd be lost without it_

_It's the best thing that I've ever liked_

_Ever since I was born_

(X)

_You're Lasagna in Motion_

_With ground meat, pasta, and tomato paste_

_You're Lasagna in Motion_

_To me_

(X)

_Even if it's fattening_

_I still think it's delicious_

_Because of the taste of the seasonings_

_To fit my health_

(X)

_You're Lasagna in Motion_

_With ricotta cheese and seasoning salt_

_You're Lasagna in Motion_

_To me_

(X)

**(Instrumental Break)**

(X)

_Lasagna is the best food_

_That I've tasted in my life_

_I'd be lost without it_

_It's the best thing that I've ever liked_

_Ever since I was born_

(X)

_You're Lasagna in Motion_

_With mozzarella cheese and noodles_

_You're Lasagna in Motion_

_To Me_

(X)

After Garfield finished the song, him and Odie looked and saw that the chef had came out from the restaurant and offered some lasagna, manicotti, spaghetti, tortellini, rigatoni, linguine, and fettuccini to the two animals. "He must've felt sorrow after chasing us out of there," Garfield said.

Back in Las Vegas, Jon was seen talking on the phone with the flight attendants back at Muncie. "So, you're saying that you lost your animals on the way to Las Vegas?" The main flight attendant asked on the phone. "That's what I'm trying to tell you! When I got off the plane, I was told that Garfield and Odie were not on the plane," Jon said while sounding upset. "I think I can solve this problem, hold on a second," The flight attendant said as Schmidlapp walked into view. The flight attendant turned to Schmidlapp and said, "Schmidlapp, did you put the cages containing Mr. Arbuckle's animals on the plane for Gate 12?" "You betcha I did!" Schmidlapp answered cheerfully. "Can you please show me if you did it right?" The flight attendant asked as he followed Schmidlapp while still carrying his cell phone. "This is where I put them like you told me to," Schmidlapp said as he pointed at the luggage transporter for Gate 36. "You idiot! That's not Gate 12, the gate for Las Vegas! That's Gate 36, the gate for Honolulu! Why the hell did I have to trust you in the first place!?!?!?" The flight attendant asked in anger. Then, he picked up his cell phone again and said, "Mr. Arbuckle, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm afraid our dimwitted flight attendant, Schmidlapp, has taken your animals to Gate 36 and that's the gate for Honolulu, Hawaii." "Wait a second! You mean Garfield and Odie are in Hawaii while I'm here in Nevada!?!?" Jon asked on the phone. "That's what I'm saying, Mr. Arbuckle," The flight attendant said.

Meanwhile, Nermal, Arlene, and Luca had gotten to the airport and had listened to what the flight attendant was saying about Garfield and Odie being in Hawaii. "They're in Hawaii? How did that happen?" Nermal asked. "Didn't you here the flight attendants talking? They said that Schmidlapp accidentally put Garfield and Odie on the plane for Hawaii instead of Las Vegas," Arlene said. "This is terrible. Not only are Fat Cat and Little Dog in Hawaii, but Schmidlapp might lose his job now that he's screwed up like he always does since he is the stupidest flight attendant in all of Inversion Layer Airlines," Luca said. "We have to do something!" Arlene shouted. Then, the trio heard someone say, "Hey, guys. What's going on?" They looked over to see Louis the mouse walk over towards them. "Hi, Louis, we just found out that Garfield and Odie are in Hawaii instead of Las Vegas, Nevada with Jon," Nermal said. "Really? How did that happen?" Louis asked. "We just heard the flight attendants talking on the phone with Jon that Schmidlapp accidentally took Garfield and Odie to the plane for Hawaii," Arlene said. "Do you guys mind if I help you out?" Louis asked. "We don't see why not," Luca said. "That's great! Now what's the plan?" Louis asked.

To Be Continued….


	6. Chapter 6: Meet Paco

Hello there, it's me again. Man, I just can't seem to think of anything else to say, can I? Who cares anyway? All I can say is that I'm here with Chapter 6 of "Garfield 2: Lost In Hawaii" posted up after a few weeks. First, replies to reviewers:

**tbag**

I'm glad that you liked the song but why do you think that Schmidlapp is a funny name? Didn't you ever see the Garfield cartoons?

Well, here's Chapter 6.

Garfield 2: Lost In Hawaii

Chapter 6: Meet Paco

Back in Hawaii, Garfield and Odie had finished their dinner of pasta that the chef at the pasta restaurant gave them and decided to check out the town for a while. They went past a pawn shop that had a radio with the song, "Sad Songs" by Elton John playing, they checked out the general store, and then they admired the flower beds of many inhabitants.

"You know, Odie, I'm glad that we ended up in this place instead of Las Vegas. I wonder what other kind of interesting things we'll find here?" Garfield asked.

"Perhaps I can show you some more!" The two animals heard a voice say.

"Who said that?" Garfield asked while Odie looked around nervously.

Then the two animals saw someone swinging in on a vine. It was a ring-tailed lemur with bright blue eyes and was a male. The lemur jumped off the vine, did a triple somersault in the air, then landed in front of Garfield and Odie.

"Ta-da!" He announced.

"Who are you?" Garfield asked.

"Hey, you're a cat and that's a dog beside ya! Name's Paco, ol' friend," The lemur said.

"Uh, my name's Garfield and this is my friend, Odie," Garfield said as Odie barked.

"Oh, really? Well, I haven't seen very many cats or dogs around here. Because this is Hawaii!" Paco said.

"I thought lemurs lived in Madagascar," Garfield said.

"They do. But here in Hawaii, all kinds of exotic animals live here. Parrots, crabs, monkeys, lemurs like myself, and even moths," Paco said.

"Really? I never knew that," Garfield said in amazement.

"Well, you do now," Paco said.

What the three animals didn't know was that they were being watched by a very mysterious figure. The figure was wearing a white lab coat, a brown shirt underneath, a pair of black jeans that had words that weren't appropriate, a series of gold crowns on his teeth, and had green eyes. This person was an evil mad scientist by the name of Dr. Coleman!

To Be Continued….

This is gonna mean trouble for Garfield and Odie. Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7: Coleman's The Name

Hello again, everyone! Guess what? Now that the month is almost coming to an end, I will now put up Chapter 7 of "Garfield 2: Lost In Hawaii" but first, Replies to Reviewers!

**WildTotodile**

I'm glad that you're seeing this as a movie. If you think this is cool, check out my other stories.

**Odie**

That's telling Ladidah. Thanks a lot!

**tbag**

I didn't realize that you had the DVD of the Garfield TV show. I've heard about Volumes 1 and 2 being on sale but we've got no idea when Volume 3 will be out. Listen, I know that you don't really like anime but I suggest that you try it out. I think you should check out Chapter 10 of "Calling All Housepets!" because there's a small scene that I wrote in there that I think is funny and I know that you'll find it funny too. But I suggest that you read Chapters 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 ,8, and 9 before you review Chapter 10, alright?

Here's Chapter 7! Enjoy it while you can.

Garfield 2: Lost In Hawaii

Chapter 7: Coleman's The Name

"That lemur will be a perfect addition to my rare tropical animal collection. All I have to do is distract that cat and dog and try to steal the lemur," Dr. Coleman said.

Meanwhile, Nermal, Arlene, Luca, and Louis had hitched a ride on a dirigible and were now on their way to Hawaii.

"There's no telling what trouble that Garfield and Odie have gotten themselves into now," Arlene said.

"Who knows? This is just like that time where I had to help Garfield when he wanted help trying to find the Telegraph Tower," Louis said.

"Isn't anything ever easy for us?" Nermal asked.

"I don't know," Luca said.

"We have to keep looking," Arlene said.

Back in Hawaii, Paco was showing Garfield and Odie around Honolulu, unaware that Dr. Coleman was watching them. After a few seconds of inspecting, Dr. Coleman then started to run towards his laboratory, which is in the base of the volcano.

(A/N: I forgot the name of that volcano in Hawaii that erupted 15 times. Can anyone please tell me what the name of that volcano was? Thank you.)

In Las Vegas, Jon was trying to get a ticket to Hawaii but no avail because the planes didn't have an airline for Hawaii.

"How am I gonna find Garfield and Odie now? I have to go to Hawaii to find them!" Jon said in exasperation. "I better phone Liz and tell her about the situation."

He pulled out his cell phone and started to dial Liz's number.

To Be Continued….

Sorry that this chapter was a bit short but I promise you that I'll have longer chapters in the future. But anyway, Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 8: This Is Urgent!

Hi there, it's me again with another update for "Garfield 2: Lost In Hawaii"! But first, replies to reviewers!

**tbag**

Thanks for the information about the four mountains in Hawaii but please tell which one of those erupted 15 times. I know that you cannot really display websites here on FFnet, but I think you should write them out kinda spaced out. For example, like this:

w w w . digimon online . com

There you go and I hope you'll remember that, okay?

**Lord of Shadows**

I'm doing my best to make the chapters longer but please don't flame me because of that, okay?

Now, on with the story!

Garfield 2: Lost In Hawaii

Chapter 8: This Is Urgent!

At Liz's house, she was writing some checks while listening to the radio with the song "Solitaire" by Laura Branigan playing when the phone rang.

'I wonder who that could be?' She asked herself as she picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Liz! I really need your help!" Jon shouted on the phone.

"What is it, Jon?" Liz asked.

"You have to help me, Liz! I've decided to go on vacation to Las Vegas and took Garfield and Odie with me but there must've been an accident at the airport so I was told by one of the flight attendants that Garfield and Odie were in Hawaii! I promised them that I would never let them out of my sight again but I failed. Please, Liz, you must help me!" Jon shouted.

"Jon, how did Garfield and Odie go to Hawaii if **you're **in Las Vegas?" Liz asked.

"Like one of the flight attendants said, their dim-witted helper, Schmidlapp, took Garfield and Odie to Gate 36, the gateway for Hawaii, instead of Gate 12, the gateway for Las Vegas," Jon said.

"I know Schmidlapp, Jon. Him and I used to go to high school together before I met you. I even had him for Science class and believe me, he always got bad grades in all his classes. One time in Science class when we were learning about how electricity was made, the teacher asked him what a conductor was and he answered the question by saying that a conductor was someone who always lead band class to make sure that his students don't mess up. Now, **THAT** embarrassed him and made him the laughing stock of the whole class," Liz said.

"Wow, and I thought I was the laughing stock when I went to grade school. But still, can you please help me find Garfield and Odie in Hawaii? I'm trying to get a ticket to go to Hawaii to find them but the airport is closed and I'll have to wait until next Wednesday!" Jon shouted.

"I'm sorry, Jon. But I have other things to do. I'm busy writing checks for the appointments I make for people who have sick animals. Sorry, goodbye," Liz said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to hear that, Liz. Talk to you another time," Jon said as he turned off his cell phone. "Great. Now what I'm going to do?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Hawaii, Garfield and Odie were taking a little rest after given a tour by their new friend, Paco the ring-tailed lemur.

"Man, I had no idea that touring Hawaii was exhausting work. I'm pooped," Garfield said.

"That's the thing about tours. Hawaii may be a great place but for some reason, some of my friends keeping disappearing. I don't know why," Paco said.

"Your friends? You mean the other exotic animals that you told us about?" Garfield asked.

"Yep! That's what I'm talking about. I wish we knew what's going on, though," Paco said.

Suddenly, the 3 animals saw a shadow looming over them and turned to find Dr. Coleman standing behind them with an evil grin on his face.

"What the? Who are you?" Garfield asked.

"I'm glad that you're surprised to see me, cat. I'm Dr. Coleman, the greatest scientist in all of Hawaii!" Dr. Coleman said smugly.

"I know that scientist! He's been booted out of the Science Laboratory of Seattle, Washington for illegal use of chemicals!" Paco shouted.

"What'll we do?" Garfield asked as Odie whimpered in fear.

"I think we're gonna run," Paco said.

"Good idea," Garfield said.

The 3 animals quickly turned tail and ran as fast as they could with Dr. Coleman hot on their tails.

"Come back here, damn it!" Dr. Coleman yelled in anger as he ran after the 3 animals.

Garfield, Odie, and Paco quickly hid behind a bush and watched as Dr. Coleman looked around then ran past the bush. The 3 animals let out a sigh of relief, knowing that they had ditched Dr. Coleman.

"We should be lucky that we escaped from Dr. Coleman. That scientist is plain bad news," Paco said.

"You're telling me," Garfield said. "What should we do now?"

"I suggest we find his secret hideout and see about freeing my friends from his clutches," Paco said.

"That's a good plan," Garfield said.

"Bark! Bark!" Odie barked.

To Be Continued….

Looks like Garfield and Odie are now on a rescue mission in Hawaii. Read and review!


	9. Chapter 9: Stakeout

Hey, people. I'm sorry but I think I've run out of very exciting things to say to you. But I'll find time to find out about some interesting news to tell ya all, but right now before I put up Chapter 9 of "Garfield 2: Lost In Hawaii", replies to reviewers!

**tbag**

Sorry, I must've forgotten to write down what Liz was wearing but I'll tell you anyway: She was wearing her veterinarian's coat, happy now? Anyway, check out Chapter 10 of "Calling All Housepets!". I know that you'll find one scene in there pretty funny and review it to tell me what you think of it, pleez?

There, I've said it. Now on with the story!

Garfield 2: Lost In Hawaii

Chapter 9: Stakeout

Garfield, Odie, and Paco ran as fast as they could to trail Dr. Coleman so that they could find his hideout. But not before stopping at a restaurant for some bean burritos for lunch.

"Bean burritos always get me started," Garfield said while smiling.

"Okay, but I hope you don't get constipation because I heard that people can get constipation and gas from beans," Paco said.

"I won't," Garfield said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the dirigible, Nermal, Arlene, Luca, and Louis had finally made it to Hawaii so they could look for their two missing comrades.

"Remember, guys. The flight attendant told Jon on the phone that Fat Cat and Little Dog are here in Hawaii so we have to get searching," Luca said.

"Gotcha, Luca," Arlene said.

"You got it," Nermal said.

"Let's do it," Louis said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with Garfield and his pals, they followed Dr. Coleman all the way to his hideout hidden at the base of Mauna Loa.

(A/N: Yay! I finally found out the name of the volcano in Hawaii that erupted 15 times! Thanks, tbag!)

"Should we go in?" Garfield asked.

"We have to, sooner or later," Paco said.

"Well, I'm with you all the way," Garfield said as him, Odie, and Paco started to go through the ventilation system in the hideout. "The last time I had to travel through a ventilation shaft like this, I was on a rescue mission to save Odie from Happy Chapman."

"Arf! Arf! Arf!" Odie barked in agreement.

After a few minutes, the three animals were in the ventilation shaft and started to go through the maze of square pipes to find Dr. Coleman's laboratory. Then, Garfield started walking funny while moaning.

"Oh no, I'm in pain," Garfield moaned.

"I told you not to eat 20 bean burritos," Paco said.

"I couldn't help it, they were delicious," Garfield said.

"Remember what I said about beans giving people gas and constipation? Don't do it because it might blow our cover," Paco said.

"I'm trying, but I think I'm going to have a GAS EXPLOSION!" Garfield yelled in pain.

(A/N: You can see an exterior shot of the ventilation shaft in Dr. Coleman's laboratory in this next part.)

Moments later…

PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBT!

"Yuck! Who did that?" Dr. Coleman asked in anger as he waved one of his papers to blow the stench away.

"Now I feel much better," Garfield said.

"I should hope so, Garfield. You shouldn't have done that," Paco said.

Suddenly, the vent underneath the three animals opened up and they jumped away to see that Dr. Coleman had found them!

"Now I've got you!" Dr. Coleman said as he grabbed Garfield, Odie, and Paco.

To Be Continued….

This is really bad! Read and review!


	10. Chapter 10: Depression

Hello, folks, it's me! Cave Cat here with another update! Before I give you Chapter 10 of "Garfield 2: Lost In Hawaii", replies to reviewers!

**tbag**

This may sound like a stupid question but were you laughing at the gas explosion part from the last chapter or at Chapter 10 of "Calling All Housepets!"? If you were laughing at Chapter 10 from my Garfield-Digimon Season 4 crossover story, then what was your favorite part?

Okay, that's enough from me but before I start this chapter, there's one thing I'm meaning to tell you: This chapter will mainly focus on Jon since Liz respectfully told him that she can't help him because she had too many appointments to make. Alright, now here's Chapter 10. Enjoy it while you can, people.

Garfield 2: Lost In Hawaii

Chapter 10: Depression

Garfield, Odie, and Paco suddenly found themselves put in cages that were placed on the shelves of Dr. Coleman's laboratory. They looked around and saw a bunch of other cages containing other animals like crabs, parrots, monkeys, and mice.

"Let me out of here! You can't cage me up like I'm some kind of animal! You know I've got claustrophobia!" Garfield shouted while frantically rattling the bars of his cage.

"Stop shouting, Garfield. You'll only make things worse. I told you not to pass gas in that ventilation shaft," Paco scolded.

"I didn't mean to. How was I supposed to know that Dr. Coleman found where we were?" Garfield asked.

"Lucky guess, I suppose. Let's hope for a miracle to come and save us," Paco said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Las Vegas, Jon was sitting on a bench still very sad that no one would help him while the song, "I'm Not In Love" by 10cc was playing.

(A/N: The only reason I'm using this song is because Jon was crushed after being told by Liz that she couldn't help out due to having to give appointments so he's starting to suffer from rejection like in the Garfield cartoons.)

"Liz told me that she wanted to be more than my friend but now she's rejecting me like I'm some kind of disease or something like that," Jon said to himself sadly.

Suddenly, he heard a voice say, "Hey, don't say such nonsense like that."

Jon looked up and saw a man with a brown beard, wore a red sweater, and blue jeans. He immediately recognized this person as… "Lyman?"

"You bet it's me, Jon," Lyman said proudly.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you died after drinking alcohol," Jon said.

"No, that was just a rumor. Most people don't know everything. So, what's wrong?" Lyman asked.

"I came here on vacation but my cat, Garfield, and my dog, Odie, got put on a different plane so now they're in Hawaii while I'm here in Las Vegas," Jon said.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Listen, Jon. Maybe I can help you out," Lyman said.

"Really? How?" Jon inquired.

"I work at the airport so I can take you there," Lyman said.

"But what can I do? I tried to get a ticket to go to Hawaii but the airport is closed," Jon said in an exasperated matter.

"Some of the flight attendants working there are good friends of mine so I can convince them to open the doors of the airport so you can be able to go to Hawaii," Lyman said.

"You really think that's going to work? Thank you, Lyman," Jon said.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Lyman asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Dr. Coleman's laboratory, Garfield tried to reach the lock of his cage but because he was such a big fat cat, he couldn't reach it.

"It's no use. I can't reach the lock," Garfield said.

"We have to think of something. If only there was a coat hanger around here so we could unbend it use one end of it to prick the lock," Paco said.

"That could work but I doubt that Dr. Coleman has a coat hanger in here," Garfield said.

Suddenly, a pry bar that was stuck on the ceiling suddenly loosened and fell right in front of the three animals.

"Well, it's not a coat hanger but it will have to do," Garfield said.

To Be Continued….

Looks like this will be a great escape for Garfield, Odie, and Paco. Read and review, people!


	11. Chapter 11: The Great Escape

Buenos dias, people. Cave Cat's back in town once again with Chapter 11 of "Garfield 2: Lost In Hawaii"! First, replies to reviewers.

**tbag**

Really? No way! What website is it? I told you before: When displaying websites here on FFnet, space them out so that they won't disappear in the review like I showed you. Anyway, please tell me if you were laughing at Chapter 9 of this story or at Chapter 10 of "Calling All Housepets!", please.

Now that I got that out of the way, here's Chapter 11. Hope you enjoy it, people.

Garfield 2: Lost In Hawaii

Chapter 11: The Great Escape

Garfield tried to reach the pry bar but no avail because he was too fat a cat and his arms were too short to reach stuff from far away. So, Paco had to use his long tail and successfully got the pry bar.

"You did it! Now hand it to me, please," Garfield said.

"Here you go, Garfield," Paco said as he handed the pry bar to Garfield.

Garfield was very determined to free himself and his friends from Dr. Coleman's laboratory so he grasped the pry bar very tightly, stuck the hooked end into the door of his cage, and started pulling down on the pry bar to open the door. After a few moments, the door of Garfield's cage snapped open then he did the same thing to Paco and Odie's cages and they were instantly freed.

"We're free! Now let's get out of here!" Garfield shouted as him, Paco, and Odie made a run for the exit as the song "Jailbreak" by Thin Lizzy started playing in the background.

The three animals suddenly came to a cease fire when they saw that Dr. Coleman was standing in front of them with a menacing look on his face.

"You thought that you could easily escape from me? Wrong again!" Dr. Coleman shouted.

"Looks like this is the end for us. I'm gonna miss you, Odie. And I'm very sorry for all the rotten and semi-rotten things that I've ever done to you," Garfield said.

Dr. Coleman was about to stab Garfield, Odie, and Paco with a scalpel he always carried with him when he suddenly started screaming in pain. Garfield and Odie looked and saw that it was Luca who had bitten Dr. Coleman in the butt while Arlene and Nermal clawed him and Louis bit his finger.

"Get off me you goddamned animals!" Dr. Coleman yelled in anger as he tried to throw the animals off him.

"Luca! What are you guys doing here?" Garfield asked.

"We heard the news about you and Little Dog here in Hawaii, Fat Cat, so we decided to come over here and help you out against Dr. Coleman," Luca said.

Then, Garfield heard a familiar voice say, "Don't forget about me!"

Garfield looked over and saw a very familiar black and white calico cat run over to help them out.

"You too, Persnikitty?" Garfield asked in confusion.

"I told you to stop calling me that! My name is Sir Roland!" Sir Roland yelled in anger.

"How did you get here? Did Dr. Coleman capture you too?" Garfield asked.

"Yes, after helping you with the Happy Chapman problem, I decided to move here to Hawaii. But once I heard the whole dilemma about Dr. Coleman, I decided to come here to help you guys out, then he captured me," Sir Roland said.

"Great! We've got fire breath mad now! Dr. Coleman's definitely got his hands full now!" Garfield shouted happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Las Vegas, Lyman had managed to persuade the flight attendants in opening up the airport and let Jon in so that he could get a ticket to Hawaii to find Garfield and Odie.

"Wow, Lyman. I guess you were right about that. I hope Garfield and Odie aren't getting themselves into trouble. I promised them that I would never let them out of my sight again but now they're lost," Jon said.

"Don't worry, Jon. Once we get to Hawaii, then we'll find your animals," Lyman said.

"I'd like a ticket to Honolulu, Hawaii, please," Jon said.

"The next plane leaves for Honolulu Hawaii in 20 minutes," The woman said.

"Great! Thanks a lot, Lyman!" Jon said happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Hawaii, Garfield and his friends battled very valiantly against Dr. Coleman. All of Paco's friends helped too. The parrots, the monkeys, the lemurs, and the insects also escaped so that they could fight Dr. Coleman.

"That's it! I'm not letting these animals get the better of me!" Dr. Coleman shouted.

"What's he talking about?" Paco asked in confusion.

"Search us," Nermal answered.

"Are you surprised to see me again, Odie?" Dr. Coleman asked.

Odie whimpered in fear when he heard Dr. Coleman call him by his real name.

"Wait a second. Is that?" Garfield asked.

"You guessed right. My true identity is… Happy Chapman!" Dr. Coleman shouted.

To Be Continued….

Happy Chapman posing as Dr. Coleman? This is definitely not good. Read and review.


	12. Chapter 12: Whatever Happened To The Rea...

Hello, people. Cave Cat's back in town once again with Chapter 12 of "Garfield 2: Lost In Hawaii"! Before I give you this chapter, replies to reviewers:

**tbag**

Thanks for the website. I owe you one.

Here's Chapter 12, people.

Garfield 2: Lost In Hawaii

Chapter 12: Whatever Happened To The Real Dr. Coleman?

"No! It can't be! Happy Chapman got thrown in jail a month ago!" Garfield shouted in horror.

"You're thinking that I was thrown in jail a month ago. Well, the truth is, I actually flew the coop," Happy Chapman said.

"If Happy Chapman is here, then whatever happened to Dr. Coleman?" Nermal asked.

"I think I know the reason. The real Dr. Coleman must've rotted away in jail 4 years ago," Paco answered.

"What should we do now?" Arlene asked.

"Odie and I faced against Happy Chapman and we'll do it again," Garfield answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hurry up! How much further is it to Hawaii?" Jon asked.

"I'm sorry, Jon, but this is the only speed that this baby can fly at," Lyman said.

Jon and Lyman had managed to get a ticket to Hawaii but now, they're on their way to Hawaii in Lyman's helicopter. After 3 more hours, they finally made it to Hawaii.

"Hawaii at last!" Lyman shouted.

"Oh, good. I was wondering how much longer we were gonna get there. At least I'll be able to find Garfield and Odie there," Jon said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Hawaii, Garfield and the others still had to figure out how to get rid of Happy Chapman again.

"Let's try the same plan that we did the last time Happy Chapman was after Odie. Cats, you start scratching like you've never scratched before, Dogs, like I said before, bite but don't chew, Louis, you get one of those brain-electrifying helmets, and the rest of you will submission him like there's no tomorrow!" Garfield shouted.

"So, what is your answer?" Happy Chapman asked.

"ATTACK!" Garfield shouted as him and the others started attacking Happy Chapman with all the strength that they had.

Suddenly, the door bust open and Jon and Lyman ran in to find Happy Chapman getting attacked by the animals.

"Garfield! Odie! There you guys are!" Jon shouted happily.

"You again?" Happy Chapman asked in anger.

"Yes, Happy. It's me again. I just thought that I'd give you a little something for stealing both my dog and my cat," Jon said before he kicked Happy Chapman really hard in the crotch.

"Ow! That dog of yours would've made me millions if that cat had not ruined my plans to go to New York City!" Happy Chapman shouted as he fell to the floor in pain.

"Sorry, Mr. Chapman. But I told you before: Odie is just my pet, he's not to become a TV star. So, no more trying to steal him. I told you a million times, no, no, no, no, no, and no!" Jon said sternly.

"Awwwwww, damn it!" Happy Chapman said in anger.

"Here's a gift from me also, Happy!" Paco shouted as he leapt into the air and used his legs to hit Happy Chapman on the back causing him to fall to the floor.

Then, Happy Chapman got back up and said, "If I can't steal your dog again, then I guess I'll have to cut your heart out with this!"

Then, he started to run towards Jon with a scalpel in his hand ready to stab him. Jon was traumatized when he saw the scalpel in Happy Chapman's hands.

To Be Continued….

I know that this chapter's too short. But just think, I'm getting closer to the end. Read and review!


	13. Chapter 13: To The Rescue

Hello, people. I've got bad news for you. The FFnet administration just deleted two of my stories. They claim that it's because that I put in too much conversation and not enough author's POV. So, I'm going to try and improve my writing skills with luck that the administration doesn't delete this story and my "Anime Trapped" story. Anyway, before I give you this chapter, replies to reviewers:

**CILESTIAL WARRIOR**

I'm trying my best to make this story very good. Don't spam me.

**tbag**

Thanks for the compliment. The last chapter really was suspenseful, wasn't it? Well, so much for trying to get you to read and review Chapter 10 of my Garfield-Digimon story since the administration deleted it. Goodbye to it for good, if you ask me.

Alright, here's Chapter 13 of "Garfield 2: Lost In Hawaii".

Garfield 2: Lost In Hawaii

Chapter 13: To The Rescue

Happy Chapman was about to stab Jon with the scalpel when someone suddenly ran in and threw him into the wall. Jon looked over and was surprised to see that the person who saved him was Liz. Jon didn't understand how Liz got to Hawaii when she told Jon that she had appointments to make.

"Liz? What are you doing here? I thought you had to make appointments," Jon said.

"I was but I got a day off so I decided to come here and help you with your problem. Looks like you finally found Garfield and Odie," Liz said.

"Thanks for showing up on time, doctor," Garfield said sarcastically.

Happy Chapman started to get up slowly and was extremely angry after seeing Liz. He ran towards the three humans and the animals cursing at them when a police car busted through the wall and threw him into the wall again. The police stepped out from the car and walked towards Happy Chapman who started to make a run for it.

"Oh, no you don't, Happy! Get 'em, guys!" Paco shouted as his friends ran at Happy and pinned him to the ground.

"And here's a gift from me, Happy!" Sir Roland shouted as he scratched Happy Chapman's leg causing him to yell in pain.

"Happy Chapman, you are under arrest for escaping from jail and for illegal use of rare exotic animals in Hawaii," The Chief of Police said as he put one end of his handcuffs around Happy Chapman's wrist and the other end around his own wrist.

"Yeah! Book 'em, Dano!" Garfield shouted.

"You can't do this to me! I still have yet to take that dog to New York City! Let me go! You're gonna pay for this!" Happy Chapman shouted as he was dragged away.

After the group watched Happy Chapman get taken away again, they all let out a sigh of relief since they knew that it was all over now. Jon was especially happy since he had finally reunited with Garfield and Odie again. Luca, Nermal, Arlene, Louis, Sir Roland, Paco, and the other animals were also very happy that they had finally gotten rid of Happy Chapman again.

"I'm so happy to see you guys again," Jon said while hugging Garfield and Odie.

"Yeah, we're happy that you came to save us from that maniacal creep," Garfield said as Odie barked in agreement.

Later, the three humans along with Garfield, Odie, Luca, Nermal, Arlene, and Louis boarded Lyman's helicopter and they took off for Las Vegas as Paco, Sir Roland, and the other animals waved goodbye. During the ride, the song, "The Time Of Your Life" by Green Day started playing.

"All in a day's work for all of us. Hopefully, things will be even better in Las Vegas than they have been in Hawaii," Garfield said during the ride.

After the song got done playing, the helicopter seemed to disappear in the distance.

To Be Continued….

Garfield and his friends have finally defeated Happy Chapman once again and reunited with Jon at last. 1 more chapter to go and this story will finally be over! Read and review!


	14. Chapter 14: Celebration

Que pasa, people? Yes, I'm here again to give you the final chapter of "Garfield 2: Lost In Hawaii". Another thing to tell you, my birthday is on Thursday! Yippee for me! Before I give you this chapter, replies to reviewers:

**tbag**

Thanks for the support. I really appreciate it. You know what? You should become a loyal reviewer for my brand new Digimon story called "Opportunities". I posted it up back on the 13th but no one reviewed. I was wondering, can you please review it to tell me what you think then review other people's stories to check it out? Thanks anyway.

Well, now that that's over with, here's the 14th and final chapter! Hope you enjoy.

Garfield 2: Lost In Hawaii

Chapter 14: Celebration

Lyman's helicopter flew across the ocean now 14 miles away from Hawaii. Then, the song, "Hold The Line" By Toto started playing. Inside the helicopter, Garfield and the other animals were sleeping and Jon and Liz were hugging each other.

"I can't understand how you were able to come all the way to Hawaii to help me out, Liz. But I'm glad that you showed up just in time just before Happy Chapman was about to drag my carcass away," Jon said.

"Well, you know me. Like I told you before, I want to be more than your friend, I want to be your girlfriend," Liz said while smiling.

"You really mean it? Thanks, Liz. I really appreciate that," Jon said before him and Liz kissed each other.

Garfield and Odie woke up to see Jon and Liz kissing each other. Garfield got a look of disgust on his face because sometimes, he really didn't like it when Jon dated. Because he knew that someday, Jon and Liz would get married and they would probably get kids that would probably be mean to Garfield. But he thought that it would be a possibility that they would probably treat him with respect.

"I usually don't approve of Jon dating, but I'm still glad that he has that relationship with Liz," Garfield said while smiling as Odie barked in agreement.

"So, Fat Cat, did you and Little Dog have fun in Hawaii?" Luca asked as him and the others woke up.

"Yeah, well, it was fun for a while, Luca, but once we met up with Dr. Coleman who was actually Happy Chapman in disguise, I knew that he meant trouble for all those exotic animals in Hawaii, especially our new friend, Paco," Garfield said.

"You still miss him, don't you, Garfield?" Nermal asked.

"A little bit. But I'm still happy that Dano came and arrested Happy," Garfield said.

"Garfield, you've been watching too much 'Hawaii Five-O'," Arlene said.

"So? It's one of my favorite shows," Garfield said.

After the song got done playing, 5 hours had passed and Lyman's helicopter had finally landed back in Las Vegas. Jon, Liz, Lyman, Garfield, Odie, Nermal, Arlene, Luca, and Louis got out of the helicopter so that they could enjoy the place. Then, the song "Running Back" By Thin Lizzy started playing. Later, Jon and Liz were at a casino playing casino games and Garfield's dream had finally came true. He had became a full-fledge gambler cat and was a pro at Roulette, Craps, Poker, and DDR (Dance Dance Revolution).

"Looks like I have finally fulfilled my dream on becoming the world's greatest gambler cat of Las Vegas," Garfield as the song got done playing. Then, he threw the dice and the dealer used the stick to pull the dice back. "Yeah! 2,000! I made it!" He shouted happily.

(A/N: Sorry, I don't know how craps is played. Does anyone know how it's played?)

Then, a man came up to Garfield and gave him the prize. 100 pans of lasagna that he can eat as much as he likes. Garfield was so happy that he dove into the lasagna and started eating as much as he liked.

"I must admit. Las Vegas may be a dippy place at first, but at least I finally fulfilled my dream on being a gambler cat. And the best part of winning casino games are-" Garfield said before he poured a 4 pan of lasagna into his mouth. Then, he smiled as he said, "Prizes!"

**Blackout.**

Garfield slid onto stage while wearing a red scarf and a blue cowboy hat and was holding a microphone while singing "Heaven" By Los Lonely Boys. He was singing in front of a wildly cheering crowd who was throwing money and roses at him in admiration. After Garfield finished singing, the crowds were clapping and cheering as they threw more money and roses at him.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen," Garfield said into the microphone.

The End

Here's where the credits start and the song "Then The Morning Comes" By Smash Mouth starts playing. Here's the cast:

Garfield – Bill Murray

Jon – Breckin Meyer

Liz – Jennifer Love Hewitt

Lyman – Michael McShane

Luca – Brad Garret

Arlene – Debra Messing

Nermal – David Eisenberg (sp?)

Louis – Nick Cannon

Persnikitty/Sir Roland – Alan Cumming

Paco – Rowan Atkinson

Lead Flight Attendant – George Clooney

Schmidlapp – Martin Short

Dr. Coleman/Happy Chapman – Tim Blake Nelson

That's all for the cast, people. Hooray! "Garfield 2: Lost In Hawaii" is finally finished! I would like to thank all the authors who have supported me:

**tbag**

**sexy baby**

**thea**

**nikkirr**

**PyroRabbit**

**Coolmuffin**

**WildTotodile**

**Odie**

**Lord of Shadows**

**Acorn GHY**

**CILESTIAL WARRIOR**

See ya in the next story, everyone!


End file.
